The present invention relates to the field of digital and traditional photographic processing systems, and more particularly, to a combined digital and traditional system which interchanges data between the two systems for producing improved photographic films and prints.
Current traditional photographic systems monitor the quality of photographic films and prints by processing a control strip simultaneously with the to-be-developed film. The control strip includes predetermined exposures which will produce predetermined color content on prints upon printing. A densitometer measures the color content of the print produced from the control strip, and if the color content does not match its predetermined color content, process control software, via process control hardware, will adjust the content of the photographic processing chemicals so that the control strip will match its predetermined color content.
Current digital photographic systems control the quality of prints by color management software. For example, a traditional print may be scanned by a digital scanner wherein an input color profile of the color management software will manipulate the color content of images produced by the digital scanner. To produce a print, the digital file is sent to a printer, such as an inkjet printer, in which an output color profile of the color management software will manipulate the color content of the printed images.
Although the currently known and utilized traditional and digital photographic systems are satisfactory, they are not without drawbacks. Currently, the two systems are separate systems and do not interchange data between them so that the process control benefits of one system does not benefit the other system.
Therefore, a need exists for a combined traditional and digital photographic processing system in which process control information is interchanged between them.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention reside in an integrated conventional and digital photographic system for processing and printing images, the system comprising: a conventional photographic processing control system having a chemical-based operator for developing chemically processed photographic materials which conventional photographic processing system includes a computer-based process control operator for directing chemical adjustments of the chemical-based operator; and a digital processing system having a digital device with computer-implemented color management thereon for managing color operations of the digital device; wherein the computer-based process control operator transmits process information associated with the conventional photographic processing system to the digital device, and the digital device transmits process information to the computer-based process control operator both of which transmissions are used for controlling undesired variations in either system.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention has the advantage of providing the interchange of data between traditional and digital processing systems.